


Проливая свет

by faikit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт ранен, и Шерлок выходит на тропу войны. Но все не так, как кажется, и другой близкий человек может пострадать от его ошибки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проливая свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Light Shines Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899404) by [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate). 



Джон Уотсон был слишком занят попыткой остановить кровотечение Майкрофта, чтобы слушать Шерлока. Знал, что за подобным красноречием скрываются страх и беспомощность, но игнорировать его от этого проще не становилось. Чтобы остановить бесконечное мельтешение перед глазами, Джон решил дать Шерлоку какое-нибудь задание.

— Вскипяти воду, пожалуйста.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Это же не роды, зачем вода? К тому же сомневаюсь, что Майкрофту сейчас нужен чай.

— Да, но если помощь задержится, возможно, пулю извлекать придется мне, а для этого нужно будет стерилизовать скальпель.

Шерлок резко остановился.

— А. Я найду что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы нагреть воду, — и отправился в кухню.

Джон вздохнул.

— Неплохо придумано, — прошептал Майкрофт.

— Хорошо, что вы очнулись.

— Я и не заметил, что терял сознание, — простонал Майкрофт, когда Джон прижал рану сильнее. — Что... что случилось?

— Вас подстрелили. Помощь уже в пути, — он умолчал, что Шерлок лично звонил Лестрейду, чтобы не тревожить Майкрофта тем, насколько сильно обеспокоен его брат. Впрочем, он все равно догадается сам.

— Ясно, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — Это необычно.

Джон усмехнулся.

— И я надеюсь, что не войдет в привычку.

— Как правило, я не попадаю в подобные ситуации, — выдохнул Майкрофт.

Джон положил еще несколько слоев марли на рану, проклиная пробки или что там еще являлось причиной задержки скорой.

— Правда, — сказал Шерлок, вернувшись в гостиную. — Вообще-то работа моего брата состоит в том, чтобы управлять пулями, а не получать их. Скорая будет через три целых семь десятых минуты. Да, и вода закипает, — добавил он.

— Сколько можно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Доктор Уотсон, боюсь, мой брат переоценивает мою значимость.

— Скажите это кому-нибудь другому, мне-то все предельно ясно, — фыркнул Джон, продемонстрировав ему испачканные в крови ладони.

В коридоре раздались шаги, и Шерлок отошел вглубь комнаты, уступая медикам дорогу. Сам он занялся Лестрейдом, который вошел следом.

Джон в двух словах изложил медикам информацию о состоянии Майкрофта и сдал его с рук на руки. Врач в нем спорил с бывшим солдатом: один хотел отправиться со скорой, помочь чем может, а другой знал, что будет просто путаться под ногами. Поэтому Джон ушел в ванную мыть руки. А оценив в зеркале свой внешний вид, еще и сменил рубашку.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Майкрофта уже увезли, а эксперты фотографировали квартиру, брали образцы, вычисляли траекторию прилетевшей в окно пули. Шерлок стоял в стороне и безучастно глядел на работу полицейских. Проклятье.

Джон подошел к нему.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего не делаю.

— Вот именно. Это меня и тревожит.

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

— Я просто позволяю полиции думать, что они делают что-то полезное.

— Хорошо, — Джон скрестил руки на груди и выждал десять секунд. — Ну а теперь ты готов выяснить, кто подстрелил Майкрофта?

Шерлок опасно усмехнулся.

— Безусловно, — он подхватил пальто с вешалки и стремительно вышел.

Джон надел куртку и побежал следом, бросив прощальный взгляд на Лестрейда.

Он догнал Шерлока уже у дома на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Не возись, Джон. Нам нужно многое осмотреть.

— А начнем мы отсюда? — он последовал за Шерлоком в фойе здания.

— Разумеется. Стреляли из окна на втором этаже, в конце.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Шерлок взбежал по лестнице. Джон уже догадался, что тот не будет тратить время на церемонии и объяснения, пока все не закончится.

Дойдя до нужной двери, Шерлок громко постучал. Ответа не последовало. Раздраженно вздохнув, он вынул из кармана набор отмычек.

— Шерлок, — прошипел Джон, — ты что творишь?

— Разве не очевидно? Вламываюсь в эту квартиру.

— Я вижу. Это незаконно.

— Не нуди. Скотланд-Ярд скоро будет здесь и, без сомнений, поступит так же, — он открыл дверь. — Идешь?

Джон посмотрел в обе стороны коридора, покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Да. Конечно.

Так он и отпустит Шерлока одного, как же!

Джон закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Шерлок бродил по квартире, выискивая одному ему видимые улики. С этой точки Джон не мог сказать ничего примечательного об этом месте. Вообще-то квартира едва ли выглядела обжитой.

— Сейчас здесь никто не живет, — сказал Шерлок, словно прочтя мысли Джона. — Скорее всего, сдают в аренду.

— Значит, ничего здесь не принадлежит стрелку, — предположил Джон.

— О, я бы не сказал, — стоя у дальнего окна, Шерлок высунулся наружу, слишком далеко, небезопасно. Джон рванулся, чтобы удержать его, но едва лишь оттолкнулся от двери, как тот вернулся в комнату.

— Шерлок!

Держа что-то в руках, тот едва повел бровью. Его находка была такой маленькой, что Джон не смог определить предмет на расстоянии.

— Что это?

— Ключ, который приведет меня к человеку, спустившему курок, — Шерлок мрачно завернул свою находку в платок и сунул в карман. Уже на выходе он бросил через плечо:

— Тебе, наверное, стоит закрыть за собой дверь. Полиция начинает так трепетно охранять свои границы, едва узнает, что я побывал где-то до них.

— Ради всего святого, Шерлок! — Джон стер отпечатки и взвел язычок замка прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь. Когда он выбежал на улицу, Шерлок уже нетерпеливо ловил такси.

— Ну же, Джон! Мы теряем преимущество во времени.

Джон оценил свое исключительное благородство — он смог сдержаться, чтобы не разбить другу нос.

***

Такси несло их в восточную часть Лондона. Шерлок смотрел прямо перед собой, а Джону было интересно, что тот обнаружил, но спросить он не решался. Шерлок, похоже, был не в настроении демонстрировать свои дедуктивные способности. Джон отвернулся к окну и стал разглядывать проплывающий в тумане город.

Когда машина остановилась, Шерлок стремительно вышел. Джон расплатился с водителем и последовал за ним.

— Рыбный рынок?

— Нужно подтвердить кое-что, — Шерлок устремился вперед между прилавками, тщательно сканируя взглядом помещение — вот только его обычный охотничий восторг отсутствовал.

Джон держался рядом.

Остановившись около ничем не примечательного прилавка, Шерлок молча протиснулся мимо покупателей. Наклонившись, он спросил у продавца:

— Треска свежая?

Продавец резко обернулся, едва не уронив кусок рыбы, который как раз упаковывал.

— Мистер Холмс! — он не вполне удачно попытался улыбнуться.

— Дэвис.

— В чем дело?

— Ты отлично знаешь, в чем. Единственный вопрос, ты ли его послал.

Большинство покупателей из очереди ушли, будто почувствовав напряжение, но одна женщина возле прилавка раздраженно фыркнула.

— Может, вы упакуете мой заказ? Мне нужно домой.

— Мадам, — произнес Шерлок, — не важно, как быстро вы приготовите ужин, вашему браку все равно конец.

— Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон.

Тот посмотрел на него так, словно не понял, что именно только что сделал.

— Не актуально. И нехорошо, — выпалил Джон.

— Я не виноват, что ее муж предпочитает секс с бухгалтером.

Женщина залилась слезами и побежала к выходу.

Джон глянул на нее, а затем одарил Шерлока суровым взглядом.

— Попозже мы поговорим о твоем неподобающем поведении.

— Да-да, позже, — махнул рукой Шерлок. — Стой! — крикнул он Дэвису, который пытался улизнуть в этой суматохе. — Я с тобой не закончил.

Дэвис вздрогнул.

— Клянусь, я не поручал Ленни никакой работы по меньшей мере месяц.

Шерлок склонил голову набок, окинул нервничающего Дэвиса с головы до пят пристальным взглядом, остановив его на заскорузлых руках.

— Если ты солгал, я вернусь.

Продавец побледнел.

— Клянусь, мистер Холмс. Мамой клянусь.

— Если бы я не знал, что ты убил ее ради страховки, это бы что-нибудь значило, — Шерлок бросил на него последний сердитый взгляд и направился к дальней части рынка. Он прошел через несколько дверей, на которых было ясно написано «Только для сотрудников».

Джон, следуя за ним, даже не притормозил. Спустя несколько поворотов они оказались в зоне погрузки.

Шерлок влез на коробку и осмотрелся.

— Сюда! — скомандовал он и направился прямо к темноволосому мужчине, паковавшему сибаса в дальнем углу. Когда тот поднял голову и увидел Шерлока, бросился бежать. Они рванули следом, огибая коробки и людей, через переулок на оживленную улицу. Шерлок пересек дорогу, чудом не попав под колеса.

Джону не так повезло. Он попытался пробежать между двумя автомобилями и наткнулся на такси. Ударом его развернуло и отбросило обратно на тротуар. Джон посидел немного, переводя дух, и попытался оценить свои травмы. Решив, что отделался парой ушибов, он поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся в поисках Шерлока. Тот как раз шел к нему — губы напряженно сжаты, явно разочарован.

— Не повезло? — спросил Джон.

— К сожалению. Из-за форы Ленни и незнания района я упустил его в сумерках, — Шерлок сжал кулаки. — Черт!

Он бросил взгляд на противоположную сторону улицы, а затем на Джона.

— Что с тобой стряслось?

— Столкнулся с такси.

Шерлок посмотрел на него пристальнее.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ничего такого, что не вылечить мазью и парой таблеток парацетамола.

Шерлок продолжил хмуриться.

— Может, лучше в больницу?

— Нет, все нормально, — Джон мотнул головой, а потом задумался. В больнице был Майкрофт, и Шерлок, возможно, хотел воспользоваться возможностью проведать его.

— Вообще-то, быть может, я не отказался бы от независимого мнения.

Шерлок мгновенно поймал такси.

Он нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по колену на любом красном светофоре и каждые пару минут незаметно проверял экран мобильного. Джон вздохнул, пытаясь придумать какие-нибудь успокаивающие слова для Шерлока, когда тот получил наконец сообщение. Джон безо всякого стыда прочел его через плечо.

«Майкрофт вне опасности. Ожидается полное выздоровление».

Джон не заметил номера, с которого пришло сообщение, поэтому решил, что его отправила Антея.

Он почувствовал, что Шерлок немного расслабился. Когда схлынуло напряжение, которое ощущалось с самого момента выстрела, он откинулся на спинку сидения, перестав барабанить пальцами по колену.

— Может, ты и прав, Джон. Думаю, ты верно оценил свое состояние. Давай вернемся домой, где ты примешь ванну.

Джон закатил глаза. Все как всегда.

— Возможно, тебе стоит проверить, как там Майкрофт, раз уж мы почти на месте?

— Очень сомневаюсь, что он оценит этот визит.

— Насчет этого не скажу.

Шерлок невесело улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь не очень хорошо знаешь моего брата, верно?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же — хорошо ли ты знаешь своего брата. Возможно, дружеское лицо... — он покосился на Шерлока. — Родное лицо, — поправился он, — может подбодрить его.

— Единственное, что могло бы подбодрить его — реставрация Империи, — Шерлок издал многострадальный вздох. — Но я должен проводить тебя в больницу.

Как только они достигли места назначения, Джон был препровожден в смотровую. Безразличие Шерлока не помешало ему настоять на осмотре Уотсона другим врачом. Пока Джона тыкали и кололи, Шерлок куда-то исчез, скорее всего, пошел искать брата.

То ли прошла вечность, то ли Джон был несколько нетерпелив, но врач согласился наконец с первичным диагнозом — несколько сильных ушибов, однако ничего не сломано. Джон поблагодарил его и пошел на ресепшн спросить о Майкрофте. Затем поднялся на третий этаж и свернул влево. В конце коридора караулили двое дюжих мужчин в темных костюмах. Один сделал шаг вперед, остановив ладонь в сантиметре от груди Джона.

— Простите, сэр. Дальше никому нельзя.

— О... Я здесь, чтобы проведать мистера Холмса.

— Боюсь, я не могу этого разрешить.

— Но я...

— Сэр, прошу вас, уйдите сами, чтобы мне не требовалось вас заставлять.

Последнее, чего хотел Джон, это создавать в больнице проблемы, поэтому он оставил попытки объясниться и сделал шаг назад, собираясь уйти в зал для ожидающих.

— Подождите!

Обернувшись, Джон увидел, как к нему бежит Лестрейд. Он указал охране на Джона.

— Он со мной.

Те нахмурились и посмотрели мимо Лестрейда — Джон проследил за взглядом. У двери стояла Антея. Увидев Джона, она кивнула.

— Проходите, сэр, — сказал охранник и посторонился.

Джон присоединился к Лестрейду, и они медленно пошли по коридору.

— И почему у меня такое ощущение, будто я обязан ей жизнью? — спросил полушутя Уотсон.

— Потому что вы неглупый человек. Я и сам попал сюда только благодаря Шерлоку.

— Кстати о... — Джон огляделся.

— О, он давно ушел, приятель.

— Что? Когда?

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— Пришел с полчаса назад, помог мне разобраться с ужасными близнецами, поговорил с леди со смартфоном, затем ушел.

— Он сказал, куда ушел?

— Домой.

— Черт. Полагаю, подождать меня было слишком сложно.

— Разумеется, — легко согласился Лестрейд.

Джон покачал головой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Полагаю, я должен хотя бы попробовать допросить жертву до того, как она окажется вне зоны моей досягаемости.

— И что он сказал?

— Пока ничего. Я еще не говорил с ним.

— Доктор Уотсон?

Они одновременно вздрогнули, не услышав, как подошла Антея.

— Мистер Холмс готов вас принять.

— А что насчет меня, мисс?

— С вами он поговорит немного позже, — ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.

Джон дернул плечом, извиняясь, но Лестрейд отмахнулся.

— Иди. Мне-то в любом случае платят.

Благодарно кивнув, Джон толкнул дверь и вошел в палату. Майкрофт будто бы спал, и он прикинул, не стоит ли просто уйти. Если говорить начистоту, брат Шерлока нервировал его. Джон не назвал бы это чувство страхом... скорее здравым опасением.

Прежде, чем он успел сбежать, Майкрофт повернул голову и уставился на него.

— Входите, доктор, прятаться невежливо.

Джон усмехнулся и подошел к изножью кровати. Когда вгляделся, выяснилось, что выглядит Майкрофт лучше, чем когда они расстались, но было и другое. Не то чтобы Джон мог вообще употребить в отношении Майкрофта определение «уязвимый»... но сейчас тот выглядел не такой внушительной фигурой, как обычно. Майкрофт был все еще слишком бледен, но пришел в себя, и это уже было хорошим признаком.

— Выглядите... хорошо, — сообщил Джон.

— Не пытайтесь проявлять вежливость — вы ужасный лжец. Но мне приятно, что вы зашли навестить меня, — Майкрофт повернулся, лицо его исказила боль. — Хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что не позволили мне умереть.

— Не за что. Сказал бы «обращайтесь», но очень надеюсь, что это не повторится.

— Ну, как говорится, надежда умирает последней, — сказал Майкрофт с таким выражением лица, словно его забавляла сама мысль о таком оптимизме.

— Возможно, вам стоит начать носить бронежилет?

— Ерунда. На мне будет плохо сидеть костюм.

Джон засмеялся бы, но был почти уверен, что Майкрофт не шутит.

— И где же мой импульсивный брат?

— Он заходил вас увидеть, — неловко сказал Джон.

Майкрофт моргнул, а затем лицо его немного смягчилось.

— Боже, должно быть он решил, что я умираю, раз решил проведать меня в больнице.

— Знаете, крови было довольно много, — пробормотал Джон. — Он... он вернулся домой. Я тоже сейчас пойду.

Майкрофт усмехнулся и поморщился.

— Мой дорогой доктор, я гарантирую, что он не дома. Скорее всего, бегает по городу в поисках того, у кого хватило смелости выстрелить в меня. Мы, Холмсы, испытываем неприязнь к таким вещам, как покушение на жизнь.

Быть может, Джон и в самом деле ударился головой, когда его сбило такси. Разумеется, Шерлок не станет терпеливо дожидаться Джона, чтобы взять его с собой на охоту.

— Вы извините меня, Майкрофт?

— Разумеется, — он улыбнулся. — Удачи.

— Я постараюсь заглянуть завтра.

— Не беспокойтесь, со мной все будет в порядке. Вам не сложно передать инспектору, чтобы зашел? Нам есть что обсудить.

Джон кивнул и вышел из палаты. Передав сообщение, заторопился к выходу. Поймал такси, назвал домашний адрес, по дороге отправил Шерлоку довольно резкое сообщение.

***

В кармане зажужжал телефон, но Шерлок его проигнорировал. Это точно был Джон. Не сейчас. Лучше завершить работу, а нагоняй получить позже.

Он караулил у кофейни напротив дома мисс Моники Джонс — текущей пассии Леонарда Меркадонте. Существовало не так много мест, куда, мог отправиться Ленни — статистически это было одно из наиболее вероятных. Обычно Шерлок мог ждать часами, если был уверен в успехе, но в данном случае шел на риск. В случае если он ошибся, что маловероятно, время будет потрачено впустую — мало того, что не определил, кто нанял Ленни убить Майкрофта, но и оставил брата беззащитным перед очередной попыткой.

Шерлок мотнул головой, отбрасывая тревогу. Подручные Майкрофта хорошо охраняют его — в данный момент только сама королева находилась в Лондоне в большей безопасности, чем Майкрофт Холмс. И Шерлок взял на себя труд позаботиться о том, чтобы все так и оставалось.

Тридцать долгих минут спустя он дождался.

Ленни крался через дорогу вдоль кирпичной стены. Он нажал кнопку «5F». Безрезультатно. Шерлок убедил мисс Джонс уехать в продолжительный отпуск... для ее собственного блага.

Шерлок сунул руку в карман и сжал пистолет Джона, сосредоточившись. Затем вышел из тени и направился к своей добыче. Когда Ленни убедился, что Моника его не впустит, и собрался уходить, Шерлок резко сократил расстояние между ними.

— Поговорим?

Ленни обернулся резко, словно пугливый кролик, готовый удрать. Шерлок демонстративно потянул из кармана пистолет.

— Лучше бы тебе не сбегать. Я не настроен на погоню, а когда начинаю стрелять в людей, это вызывает столько сложностей.

Ленни рухнул на землю, подняв руки в защитном жесте.

— Мистер Холмс, я...

— Почему бы нам не продолжить в менее... людном месте?

Ленни побледнел. Возможно, выражение лица Шерлока было несколько более грозным, чем он планировал.

Он отволок Ленни за угол и прижал к стене в переулке.

— Сегодня утром ты влез в квартиру на втором этаже на Бейкер-стрит и воспользовался ее расположением, чтобы застрелить кое-кого. Затем ты нырнул в метро до Канэри-Уорф и вернулся на рыбный рынок, надеясь, что никто не заметит шесть различных признаков твоего присутствия, небрежно оставленных там.

— Да, сэр, мистер Холмс. Но я не вламывался в квартиру, мне дали ключ, — заикаясь, ответил Ленни. Губы его дрожали.

— Несущественно, — Шерлок придвинулся ближе и ухмыльнулся. — Ты не на того нацелился, — Майкрофт порой был совершенно невыносим, но Шерлок никогда не хотел бы видеть его боль.

— Да, я знаю. Но тот парень сказал, что позаботится об этом.

Не та реакция, которой ожидал Шерлок.

— Что?

— Поскольку я попал не в ту цель, он найдет кого-нибудь, кто закончит работу.

Теперь картина прояснилась, и Шерлок ужаснулся, просчитывая новые данные. Только три человека были дома, когда все произошло — миссис Хадсон гостит у сестры в Девоне. Майкрофт больше не являлся переменной, поэтому оставалось двое. Шерлок во время визита Майкрофта подходил к окну не менее трех раз, а еще Ленни не удивился, увидев Шерлока, разве что огорчился.

Оставался один человек, который мог быть целью — Джон. Он прошел мимо Майкрофта прямо перед выстрелом.

— Кто нанял тебя убить Джона Уотсона? — Шерлок сильнее схватил его за грудки.

— Я никогда не встречался с ним, клянусь! Он позвонил мне, а потом я получил конверт с подробностями, — Ленни едва не плакал.

Шерлок и так уже потратил достаточно времени. Он впечатал Ленни в кирпичную стену и прижал дуло пистолета к его виску.

— Сейчас ты пойдешь прямо в Скотланд-Ярд и расскажешь там все то, что только что рассказал мне. Если сделаешь это, будешь вознагражден. Убежишь... я выслежу тебя и разорву на куски, — Ленни лихорадочно закивал.

Бросив на него последний взгляд, Шерлок спрятал пистолет в карман и поспешил прочь. Огляделся в обе стороны, отчаянно выискивая взглядом такси. Ничего. Восстановив в памяти карту местности, Шерлок побежал к ближайшей улице, где могут стоять такси — даже в этот поздний час. Выхватил из кармана телефон и позвонил Джону. Спустя четыре гудка звонок перебросило на голосовую почту. Черт. Шерлок набрал снова. Теперь звонок ушел на голосовую почту сразу.

Увидев такси, Шерлок ускорился. Забравшись в машину, выкрикнул адрес и бросил водителю прилично налички.

— Если доберемся туда менее, чем за семь минут, удвою.

Когда такси рвануло вперед, он набрал Лестрейда.

— Шерлок? — голос инспектора прозвучал настороженно.

Неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что в последний раз он позвонил с известием, что кто-то подстрелил его брата.

— Целью был не Майкрофт. Кто-то охотится за Джоном.  
Лестрейд, к счастью, не задал больше никаких вопросов.

— Встретимся на Бейкер-Стрит.

Шерлок сбросил звонок и снова набрал Джона. Опять голосовая почта. Миссис Хадсон вернется только на следующей неделе, так что от нее никакой помощи. Когда такси особенно резко повернуло вправо, его швырнуло в дверцу машины. Похоже, водитель вознамерился получить свою премию.

Такси прибыло к 221Б через шесть минут и семнадцать секунд.

Шерлок швырнул остаток денег водителю и рванул к двери. Мгновенный осмотр показал, что она была профессионально вскрыта — ручка легко провернулась. В данный момент элемент неожиданности уже был ни к чему, поэтому Шерлок побежал на второй этаж, окликая Джона. Ответа не последовало, и, вбежав в квартиру, Шерлок понял почему. Мебель была перевернута, результаты его опытов разбросаны — здесь была стычка.

Шерлок пошел дальше в поисках Джона, но наткнулся сперва на незнакомца.

В коридоре лежал мужчина, за двадцать, крепкий — в боку его торчал кухонный нож. Кровь была перемешана с желчью: проткнута печень. Недалеко от простертой руки лежал пистолет. Запах пороха — стрелял по меньшей мере раз. Ему уже было не помочь, но Шерлока это не заботило — каждый, кто поднял руку на Джона Уотсона, заслуживает того, что получает.

Шерлок обошел тело, оставив его парням Лестрейда, и двинулся дальше по коридору. Что-то сжалось в груди, когда он заметил след крови... след, который вел по лестнице в спальню Джона.

— Джон?

Перемахивая через три ступеньки, Шерлок ворвался в спальню. Джон лежал на полу около кровати. Он опустился на колени. Джон направлялся наверх, чтобы перевязать раны — окровавленные бинты покрывали ногу и грудь.

— Джон, — Шерлок положил руку ему на плечо. Тот был очень бледен, повсюду кровь. Услышав, как в дом ворвалась полиция, Шерлок крикнул:

— Сюда!

Спустя минуту его оттолкнули медики. Лестрейд ждал в стороне. Но Шерлок будто онемел. Не мог ничего рассказать или изложить теории. Стоял и смотрел на Джона, убеждая себя, что хоть тот смертельно бледен и окровавлен, но все еще жив. Пока жив.

На этот раз было не так, как с братом. Тогда Джон сразу взял все в свои руки, совершенно невозмутимо занялся раной Майкрофта. Что еще более важно, Майкрофт почти все время оставался в сознании. Джон же лежал неподвижно и молча.

Медики говорили и говорили, обсуждали, как сохранить жизнь пациенту. Шерлок намерено отключил звук, и без того зная шансы Джона при таких ранах. Он был готов смириться только с вариантом полного выздоровления и поэтому решил игнорировать цифры.

Медикам пришлось потрудиться, чтобы снести носилки с Джоном по узкой лестнице, но они были профессионалами и привыкли справляться с подобными ситуациями. Шерлок не сводил взгляда с Джона, пока за медиками не закрылась дверь и сам он не остался в квартире только с Лестрейдом и его парнями.

Андерсон фотографировал труп в коридоре. Разбитый мобильный Джона. Пулевые отверстия и кровавые отпечатки на перилах. Шерлок прошел мимо, склонился над телом, стараясь не влезть в кровь, и принялся осматривать убитого. Лестрейд передал ему бумажник.

— Документов и карт нет, всего сорок фунтов налички.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Очевидно, что он не отсюда, скорее всего, Суиндон. Хотел разобраться с Джоном и исчезнуть.

Лестрейд подтвердил его заключение о том, что нападавший умер от ножевого удара в печень.

— Он быстро истек кровью. Скорее всего, это и спасло Джону жизнь.

По расположению тела и ран Джона Шерлок сделал вывод, что после первой стычки, которую выигрывал Джон, наемник, утративший элемент неожиданности, дотянулся до пистолета и сделал первый выстрел. Скорее всего, в грудь. Джон знал, что у него совсем мало времени и действовать нужно было быстро и жестко. Учитывая, что Шерлок забрал его пистолет, единственным доступным оружием оказался большой кухонный нож.

Шерлок поднялся и прошел в кухню, воссоздавая в голове полную картину.

Джон, должно быть, стоял за дверью и набросился на злоумышленника, как только тот пошел за ним в кухню. Они стали бороться за пистолет. Именно тогда нападавший ранил Джона в ногу, а тот пырнул его в печень. Поскольку его телефон разбился в первой же стычке, а стационарный был только внизу в квартире миссис Хадсон, Джон решил сперва перевязать раны, надеясь, что после сумеет добраться до телефона.

Шерлок делал свои умозаключения молча, не заботясь о том, чтобы посвятить в них Лестрейда. Каждая часть головоломки была обвинительным заключением для него самого — Шерлок сделал неправильные выводы и оставил Джона без защиты. Он не привык проигрывать, особенно дважды за день. Сперва брат, затем Джон. И все потому, что он не понял очевидного. Досадно.

Единственное, что Шерлок сейчас мог сделать для своего друга — найти заказчика. И теперь он готов был остановить его, чего бы это ни стоило.

Лестрейд ждал дедуктивных заключений Шерлока. Тот выпрямился и спокойно сказал:

— Полагаю, вы собираетесь проверить дорожные камеры. Я бы сосредоточился на районах, близких к приходящим с запада поездам.

Лестрейд кивнул и вышел сделать звонок.

Шерлок мрачно ухмыльнулся. Нападавший определенно был лондонцем до мозга костей, но он выследит его сам. К сожалению, он и так вынужден был отдать им Ленни.

— Оставлю это вам, мне нужно в больницу, — сказал Шерлок вернувшемуся Лестрейду.

— Дай знать, если понадобится помощь.

— О, — выдохнул Шерлок, словно только что вспомнил. — Я направил стрелявшего в Майкрофта в Скотланд-Ярд. Он уже должен рассказывать все, что знает. Было бы отлично, сумей ты прислать сообщение с подробностями.

Лестрейд удивленно указал на труп в коридоре.

— Разве это не тот парень?

— Нет, этого наняли после промаха первого.

— Ха.

— Хорошо сказано, — Шерлок застегнул пальто и завязал шарф. Подошел к комоду и вынул конверт.

— Прошу извинить... — и ушел прежде, чем Лестрейд успел спросить о чем-нибудь еще.

Первый пункт назначения — Мари.

Шерлок подъехал на такси как можно ближе к любимому тоннелю Мари, а дальше пошел пешком. Ему повезло — она была там, припрятывала последние находки.

— Нужна помощь, — он показал ей фотографии трупа на телефоне. — Он из Кройдона, — Шерлок вынул из конверта и протянул ей пятьдесят фунтов. — Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Она сунула банкноту в карман потрепанного пальто и ушла.

Шерлок снова поймал такси, надеясь, что сеть бездомных найдет то, что ему нужно.

Когда машина остановилась у сгоревшего магазина, солнце как раз поднималось над крышами зданий. Шерлок заплатил водителю и вышел. Осмотрелся. Он понимал, что ходить от двери до двери с вопросом, не знает ли кто убитого, не вариант. Здесь умели беречь свои секреты, а Шерлок был чужаком. Но он мог получить пару ответов, используя обходные пути.

Он бросил взгляд на пекарню, которая только что открылась. Взъерошил волосы и потер щеки, чтобы покраснели. Пересек площадь, толкнул дверь в магазин. За прилавком стояла пожилая женщина, чуть полноватая, с морщинами, выдававшими смешливую натуру. Превосходно.

Шерлок зябко потер ладони и подошел к ней.

— Простите, у вас уже можно выпить кофе?

Приветственная улыбка на ее лице сменилась обеспокоенным выражением.

— О, дорогой, вы ужасно замерзли!

— Да, ну... — Шерлок наклонил голову, разыгрывая смущение. — Я должен был остановиться на ночь у приятеля, а он так и не явился. Пришлось ночевать на лестничной площадке.

— Идите сюда. Сейчас мы все исправим.

Шерлок позволил ей усадить себя за маленький столик в углу. Она торопливо сварила ему кофе и принесла теплую булочку. Шерлок заставил себя проглотить ее, чтобы не выпасть из образа. Желудок попытался взбунтоваться, но Шерлок залил все кофе.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он с широкой улыбкой.

Она отзеркалила ее, сопроводив материнским вздохом.

— Очень вкусно, как раз то, что нужно, — Шерлок погасил улыбку и кашлянул. — Но я волнуюсь о своем друге. Он не вернулся домой и на звонки не отвечает.

Женщина нахмурилась.

— Может, вы встречали его? — Шерлок показал ей тщательно отредактированное фото злоумышленника — на нем тот выглядел спящим, а не убитым.

Она прищурилась и посмотрела на экран, наклонилась ближе. Через пару секунд выпрямилась и потрепала Шерлока по руке.

— О да, я видела его, но уже несколько недель назад. Прости, милый, — она помедлила. — Не хотелось бы этого говорить, но возможно, лучше не искать его.

— Почему? — спросил заинтригованный Шерлок.

Она пожала плечами и отступила на шаг.

— Просто... — окинула его взглядом, оценивая внешний вид, одежду. — Ты выглядишь приличным человеком.

— Пытаюсь им быть, — сказал Шерлок полуправду.

— Я о том, что он болтался с группой на Гамильтон Авеню, наркотики, ворованная техника. Не тот человек, с которым стоило бы дружить, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Шерлок изобразил шок.

— О господи, я не знал. Он казался приличным парнем.

— Ну, я не хочу ни на кого бросать тень, просто будь осторожен.

— Нет, я рад, что вы мне сказали, — Шерлок немного помедлил. — Может быть, мне стоит еще о чем-нибудь знать? — он не мог напрямую спросить, но надеялся, что женщина упомянет его имя.

— Вряд ли, — покачала она головой. — Иди домой и забудь обо всем. Он не стоит головной боли.

Звонок на двери оповестил о приходе еще одного клиента. Шерлок воспользовался моментом и поспешил к двери. Выйдя на улицу, он тряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Вести себя как заурядный человек всегда было довольно утомительно.

Шерлок повернул на Гамильтон-стрит. Буквально через три шага в кармане зажужжал телефон. Шерлок остановился, чтобы достать его, но замешкался, не уверенный, хочет ли читать сообщение. Понял, что подсознательно цепляется за поговорку «Отсутствие новостей — само по себе хорошая новость». Но Шерлок никогда не считал себя трусом и не собирался начинать сейчас, поэтому вынул телефон и взглянул на экран.

«Джон в операционной. Держится. МХ».

Тугой комок в груди немного ослаб. Джон еще жив. А его брат чувствует себя достаточно неплохо, чтобы отслеживать состояние Джона, хотя сам находится на капельницах и морфине внутривенно. Шерлок кивнул сам себе, сделал глубокий вдох и пошел дальше.

Местность была заброшенной. Шерлок представил, сколько мерзких типов породила она за эти годы. Он не знал точно, куда идти, и опасался, что привлечет внимание несоответствующим этому району обликом. Шерлок пожалел, что не догадался переодеться альтернативным персонажем, и раздумывал над вариантами, когда над ухом раздалось тихое:

— Мистер Холмс.

Он обернулся. Тщедушный молодой человек сунул ему в руку клочок бумаги и удалился.

В записке были имя и адрес. Звали погибшего Дэвид Хорн, жил он неподалеку, и Шерлок направился прямиком туда.

Здание, в котором находилась его квартира, выглядело чуть лучше, чем в предыдущем районе, но заслуживало лишь этой робкой похвалы. Было еще очень рано, но Шерлок без зазрения совести нажал на звонок. Неоднократно.

— Да, чего вы хотите? — раздался женский голос в домофоне.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Дэвидом.

— Его нет.

— Мне правда нужно поговорить с ним. Это по работе.

— Я уже сказала, он не заинтересован. Оставьте нас в покое! — динамик щелкнул и смолк.

Интригующе.

Шерлок принялся звонить в квартиры других жильцов, не обращая внимания на проклятия и вопросы. Наконец кто-то, не спрашивая, впустил его. Он взбежал по лестнице и постучал в квартиру Хорна. С той стороны двери послышалось шарканье, но открывать не спешили. Шерлок выждал пару секунд и постучал снова, громче.

— Кто это?

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами, миссис Хорн.

— Я уже сказала, ему это неинтересно.

— А я не тот, о ком вы думаете.

— Что это значит?

— Если откроете дверь, я объясню. Не люблю кричать о своих делах сквозь замочные скважины.

Примерно тридцать секунд ничего не происходило. Затем щелкнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась.

Женщина робко высунулась наружу, хмуро оглядела его. Но под маской гнева Шерлок разглядел страх.

— Что тогда? Он должен вам денег?

— Миссис Хорн, меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, — реакции не последовало — то ли она не знала о работе мужа, то ли знала только имя Джона, — и ваш муж взялся за работу, которую вы не одобрили.

— Как...

— Причины его решения неважны. Я просто хочу знать, кто его нанял.

— Он был бедовым, когда я вышла за него, — миссис Хорн покачала головой. — Я не лезла в его дела.

— Я уже понял. Но вы расскажете мне, как заказчик связался с вашим мужем, — продолжая говорить, Шерлок медленно оттеснял ее и в конце концов оказался в квартире. Он остановился, скрестив руки на груди, и посмотрел на женщину сверху вниз. Это не произвело на нее особенного впечатления. Покачав головой, она заперла дверь, затем сняла с полки коробку из-под печенья и достала из нее телефон.

— Тот человек сказал, он знает, что нам нужны деньги, — она беспомощно пожала плечами. — Нас собираются выселить. Он позвонил и сообщил, что есть работа для Дэвида, и это наш шанс выпутаться. Предложил ему пять тысяч фунтов, — она передала Шерлоку телефон. — Я говорила Дэвиду, что оно того не стоит.

— Ему нужно было послушать вас, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, просматривая входящие звонки.

— Где мой муж? — в голосе женщины послышалось смирение, словно она уже знала ответ и просто ждала подтверждения.

— Уверен, что полиция вскоре прибудет сюда и сообщит, где вы сможете забрать его тело, — сказал Шерлок перед тем, как уйти. Сквозь уже закрытую дверь расслышал ее плач.

Поймав такси, Шерлок направился домой — нужен был ноутбук, а полиция, скорее всего, уже очистила место преступления. Он сосредоточился на входящих звонках Хорну. Было три подходящих, нужно было выяснить, кому принадлежат номера.

В паре минут от дома пришло сообщение на его собственный телефон. Шерлок на секунду сжал его и лишь затем взглянул на экран.

«Ленни раскололся. Но рассказать нечего. Наняли звонком по телефону. Перезвонить нельзя. Лестрейд».

«Телефон еще у него? ШХ».

«Бросил в Темзу», — тут же пришел ответ.

Шерлок подумал, не придержал ли Лестрейд эту информацию нарочно, чтобы получить от него ответ.

Он был уверен, что Ленни сказал правду. Не только из-за страха перед возмездием Шерлока, просто его маленьких глупых мозгов хватало лишь на то, чтобы упаковывать рыбу и совершать преступления, а не планировать их. Нет, кто-то другой придумал стратегию и определил мишень.

Нужно просто выяснить, кто именно.

Шерлок вбежал в квартиру, сбросил пальто и сел за стол. Открыл ноутбук... ноутбук Джона. Отбросил неуместные мысли и принялся за работу.

Если никто из наемников не искал работы сам, значит, заказчик нашел способ найти их. Ленни был довольно известен в криминальных кругах, но Хорн? Он был новичком. Кроме того, организатор покушения знал, что Хорн нуждается в деньгах. Покушение на Джона было спланировано наспех, нетерпеливо и отчаянно — сразу после того, как первая, спланированная попытка закончилась неудачей.

Один за другим, Шерлок проверил телефонные номера из мобильного Хорна. Первые два оказались бесполезными, а вот третий...

Третий принадлежал местному отделению банка. Нужно было убедиться, что у Хорна там есть счет. Если идти в банк лично, на получение информации уйдет слишком много времени. Шерлок пожалел, что резко обошелся с миссис Хорн. Вздохнул. Джон бы там пригодился. Он всегда умел успокаивать свидетелей и жертв... делать то, что Шерлок обычно считал бесполезным.

Выходило так, что у вдовы не спросишь, а Шерлок не хотел тратить время на поездку другой конец города, чтобы вломиться в квартиру и искать там документы — особенно когда новоиспеченная плачущая вдова все еще там. Придется снова положиться на свою превосходную память.

Шерлок растянулся на диване, приложил кончики пальцев к подбородку и закрыл глаза. Он пошел по своим следам, шаг за шагом, с момента, как вошел в квартиру Хорнов и до того, как ушел, кусочек за кусочком, секция за секцией. Вспомнил грязную посуду в кухонной раковине, которую было видно от входа, стопку одежды — постиранной и сложенной, полную окурков пепельницу, свежий букет недорогих цветов, письма на кофейном столике.

Он нацелился на почту. По большей части счета, просроченные, требующие выплаты. Шерлок мысленно пролистал конверты, обратил внимание на один, торчащий из середины — обратный адрес принадлежал банку. Блестяще.

Подтвердив свою догадку, Шерлок вскочил и подхватил ноутбук. Добраться до личных дел работников банка оказалось даже проще, чем он рассчитывал. Он пролистал список имен, надеясь, что нужное само выпрыгнет на него, но нет. Пришлось читать внимательнее, отбрасывая тех, кто точно не подходит — работников, у которых нет доступа к чужим счетам, ведь они не могли знать, кто отчаянно нуждается в деньгах. Окончательный список включал в себя чуть более десятка имен, и Шерлок начал копать дальше.

Пятое имя сверху — Норман Дуглас. Он имел доступ к счетам, а еще привлекался за домашнее насилие над женой.

Шерлок подумывал, не позвонить ли Лестрейду за подробностями, но отбросил эту идею. Он не хотел никакого вмешательства со стороны сейчас, когда подобрался так близко к тому, кто заказал убийство Джона Уотсона. Лучше потратить еще несколько минут, чтобы влезть в базу данных Скотланд-Ярда.

Миссис Андреа Дуглас, восемь лет замужем, заявила, что муж начал избивать ее еще в первый год семейной жизни. У нее не было семьи для поддержки, а он вытеснил из ее жизни всех друзей, когда они поженились. Она терпела издевательства до тех пор, пока однажды не попала в больницу со сломанным запястьем. Ее врач опознал признаки домашнего насилия и уговорил ее подать заявление. Непревзойденного благодетеля звали Джон Уотсон.

Являясь типом, способным избивать свою жену, Дуглас не мог стерпеть, что кто-то оспаривает его власть. К тому же его не обрадовала перспектива огласки на службе. Одна смерть решила бы обе проблемы. Джон не сможет свидетельствовать о травмах миссис Дуглас, а она будет слишком напугана, чтобы бороться в одиночку. Мог ли Шерлок доказать это? Несомненно. Будь у него время, он передал бы в Скотланд-Ярд подробное дело с описанием каждого его проступка. Вот только Шерлок не был уверен, что Норман Дуглас заслуживает судебного разбирательства. Он достаточно пожил.

Телефон снова загудел. Шерлок смотрел на него некоторое время, затем подхватил со стола.

«Операция доктора Уотсона закончена. Шансы на полное выздоровление оцениваются в восемьдесят три процента. Ему не помешал бы кто-то знакомый рядом, когда очнется. МХ».

Шерлок оскалился. Что Джону нужно, так это быть отомщенным.  
Он подхватил пальто и достал пистолет Джона, спрятанный перед приездом полиции. Пистолет казался тяжелее, чем обычно, словно знал о планах Шерлока. Смешно.

Он сунул пистолет под пальто, перепроверил домашний адрес Дугласа. Скорее всего, тот выходит из дома поздно, считая себя достаточно важной птицей. Если дома его не окажется, Шерлок пойдет в банк.

В такси он отрывисто барабанил пальцами по колену, пока не понял, что делает, и не заставил себя успокоиться. Шерлок смотрел в окно и отсчитывал улицы, остававшиеся до пункта назначения.

Такси остановилось перед ухоженным таунхаусом. Шерлок рассчитался с водителем и медленно вышел из машины. Дождался, пока такси уедет, и поднялся на крыльцо. Нажал кнопку звонка, вслушался в приглушенный перезвон за дверью.

Послышались шаги, и Шерлок напрягся. Дверь открыл Норман Дуглас, в костюме и галстуке, готовый отправиться на работу. Невысокий, он едва доставал Шерлоку до плеча. Возможно, из-за этого он ощущал свою неполноценность, что привело к жестокости в браке. Не оправдание, просто еще один кусочек головоломки. Джон, возможно, был ниже среднего, но являлся одним из лучших представителей человечества, известных Шерлоку. А этот вот человек попытался его убить.

Это напомнило Шерлоку о его миссии и укрепило решимость.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — настороженно спросил Дуглас.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то это я могу вам помочь.

— Не думаю, — Дуглас попытался закрыть дверь, но Шерлок подставил ногу.

— Вам стоит выслушать мое предложение. Или, возможно, мне стоит сразу пойти в полицию? Они, кажется, не одобряют убийства.

— Что?! — попытался возмутиться Дуглас, но запаниковал. — О чем вы говорите?

— Буду рад рассказать вам все. Но не лучше бы сделать это наедине? Такие дела не стоит выносить на публику, — Шерлок вздернул бровь и указал Дугласу на соседа, который шел к машине.

Дуглас поколебался, но затем отступил и позволил Шерлоку войти. Закрыл за ним дверь и занял оборонительную позицию.

— Так о чем вы говорите?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, у вас есть проблемы, которые теперь так просто не решить.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — покачал головой Дуглас.

— Мой друг Дэвид сказал, что вы обещали ему денег. Я пришел забрать.

— И что еще вы знаете об этой... проблеме?

— Ну, я знаю, что вы отправили моего друга на смерть.

Дуглас побледнел.

— Смерть?

— Да, а вы не знали? Выходит, этот Уотсон оказался крепче, чем вы позволили думать Дэвиду. Он был солдатом и убить его сложнее, чем вам кажется.

— Что же, я понимаю, о чем вы говорите, — с сомнением в голосе сказал Дуглас. — И что вы можете мне предложить?

— Так получилось, что я знаю кое-кого в больнице, кто за определенную плату будет рад помочь мне пробраться в закрытую зону. Уотсон ранен и беззащитен... — Шерлок кашлянул, чтобы скрыть неожиданно надломившийся голос. — Он будет легкой добычей.

— И чего вы хотите?

— Десять тысяч фунтов.

Дуглас издал смешок.

— Это безумие.

— В самом деле? — протянул Шерлок. — Двое ваших наемников уже провалились. В какой-то момент это откроется. Вы хотите закончить дело или нет?

Дуглас задумался. Шерлок видел, как он взвешивает все за и против, будет ли риск стоить этого. Он точно определил, когда решение было принято.

— Если вы сможете сделать то, о чем говорите, я дам вам денег.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Заметано.

Он сунул руку в карман и обхватил рукоять пистолета Джона, чтобы быть уверенным — не будет больше прикроватных бдений. Сознание, все утро шептавшее ему: «Если бы чуть правее, и...» — подстегивало. Вынуть пистолет и свершить правосудие он все же не успел — дверь распахнулась от удара и в дом ворвались полицейские.

Шерлок удивленно замер — редкое явление. Он медленно вынул пустую руку из кармана.

— Что происходит? — крикнул Дуглас, подняв руки вверх.

Лестрейд вошел в открытую дверь, сверкнул удостоверением и подошел к банкиру.

— Норман Дуглас, вы арестованы за попытку убийства Майкрофта Холмса, попытку убийства Джона Уотсона, подстрекательство к убийству, приведшее к смерти Дэвида Хорна.

Лицо Дугласа становилось все более пепельным.

Лестрейд махнул, чтобы его увели, а Дуглас все протестовал, кричал о своей невиновности. Обернувшись, Лестрейд подошел к Шерлоку.

— Спасибо за помощь в расследовании, — ровным тоном сказал он.

Шерлок обрел дар речи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я думал, это очевидно. Беру под стражу подозреваемого.

— Мой брат послал тебя, да? — сощурился Шерлок.

— Кто? — моргнул Лестрейд.

— Человек, с которым ты проболтал половину ночи, — прорычал Шерлок. — Откуда ты знал, когда прийти? — он ненавидел спрашивать, но не знать ответов было еще хуже.

— У нас в фургоне снаружи есть параболические микрофоны, — Лестрейд помедлил. — После того, как ты вытащил из него такое прекрасное признание, мы решили, что можем закончить за тебя, — он красноречиво посмотрел на оттопыренный карман Шерлока.

— Отличная работа, инспектор, — он поджал губы. — Я очень... рад, что вы поймали его.

— Уверен, что это так, — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Может, теперь уберешься с моего места преступления и пойдешь проведать Джона и своего брата?

Проигнорировав вопрос, Шерлок прошел мимо него к двери. Выйдя на улицу, он отправил Майкрофту сообщение:

«Я не позволю тебе вмешиваться».

Ответ пришел через пару секунд:

«А я не позволю тебе оказаться в тюрьме за убийство».

Шерлок закатил глаза. Будто он дал бы себя поймать. Сунул телефон в карман, ощущая вес пистолета в другом. Помедлил, прикидывая, не стоит ли сперва спрятать его в квартире, а потом уже ехать в больницу, но все же решил оставить. Вряд ли охранники Майкофта станут возражать.

Шерлок постоял у обочины, глядя на снующих туда-сюда полицейских, и понял, что такси здесь нет. Нарисовав в голове карту, он пошел к ближайшей станции метро.

***

Он помедлил у дверей больницы, раздумывая, куда ему стоит отправиться прежде всего. С одной стороны, семья должна быть на первом месте. С другой — Джону было хуже, чем Майкрофту.  
Телефон снова зажужжал.

«Перестань метаться и проведай доктора Уотсона. Палата 422. МХ».

Шерлок пробурчал себе под нос проклятие. Первым порывом было поступить вопреки инструкциям, но поскольку он хотел этого... да черт с ним.

Он поднялся на четвертый этаж по лестнице, чтобы не застрять в лифте с больными. Мертвецы прекрасны, а вот больные — просто невыносимы.

Шерлок быстро нашел палату и застыл у двери. Какая от него здесь польза? Что, если Джон не хочет его видеть? Шерлок допустил, что он пострадал от рук наемника. Мало того, что бросил его одного, погнавшись не за той целью, да еще и забрал его пистолет. Джон жив только благодаря своему умению обороняться, навыкам и изобретательности. Если бы все зависело от Шерлока, Дуглас сделал бы свое черное дело.

— Проторчишь там весь день или все-таки войдешь?

Голос Джона отвлек Шерлока от мыслей, и он вошел в палату.

Джон выглядел ужасно. Если это вообще возможно, то сейчас он был еще бледнее, чем когда истекал кровью в своей спальне.

— Я думал, они тебя тут приведут в порядок, — сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Шерлок успел себя одернуть. Пожалуй, не стоило так говорить, но Джон слабо усмехнулся.

— Закончил шутить? Может, присядешь на пару минут и расскажешь, что я пропустил?

Шерлок испытал облегчение, ноги немного ослабли, и он опустился на стул у кровати Джона.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил тот.

— Это не в меня стреляли, — чуть надменно ответил Шерлок.

— Верно. Но иногда это даже хуже.

Шерлок кивнул, принимая его слова, но не вполне соглашаясь с ними. Джон выглядел довольным его реакцией. Он откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, позволяя Шерлоку себя оглядеть. Плотные повязки, сероватая кожа, многочисленные капельницы и полосы на мониторах. Все это одновременно тревожило и успокаивало.

Несколько минут они оба молчали. Шерлок слушал монотонный писк мониторов и понемногу приходил в себя. Свыкался с мыслью, что Джон не просто жив, но с ним все будет в порядке. Пожалуй, он слушал бы эти звуки еще несколько часов кряду без жалоб на скуку.

Но Джон хотел подробностей.

— Как там Майкрофт?

— Мой брат прекрасно себя чувствует. Даже слишком, — вздохнул Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Так ты заходил к нему?

— Пока нет, — признался Шерлок. Ему не нужно было видеть Джона, чтобы почувствовать на себе его тяжелый взгляд.

— Шерлок...

— Он в полном порядке. Несколько часов подряд писал мне сообщения.

— Это не значит, что он не будет рад тебя видеть.

— Уверен, его шпионы уже обо всем ему доложили.

— Шерлок...

— О, ну ладно, — отрезал Шерлок, — я навещу его. Доволен?

Джон покачал головой.

— Пока нет.

— О господи, ну что еще? — Шерлок знал, что ведет себя нерационально, но не мог остановиться. Слишком много всего случилось за вчерашний день, минувшую ночь и половину сегодняшнего дня — всего-то? — он чувствовал, что здравомыслие начинает его подводить. Но Джон лишь спокойно улыбнулся.

— Ты так и не рассказал, кто пытался нас убить.

Ладно. Это Шерлок мог.

— Вообще-то, было два наемника... — он рассказал Джону все, продолжая говорить, даже когда тот уснул.

Позже врачи пришли проверить Джона. Шерлок отодвинулся, но держался рядом, внимательно следя за тем, что было сказано и сделано. После выписки Джону понадобится помощь, для этого нужна информация. Пулевые ранения — это не простуда, с этим он мог справиться.

Шерлок посмотрел на часы и нахмурился. Пора уходить. Он не торопясь пошел в палату Майкрофта. Когда он в последний раз был здесь, так и не зашел — походил вокруг, посмотрел на бессознательного брата, послушал разговоры медиков. Майкрофт в порядке, нечего делать из этого целое событие. Но Шерлок обещал Джону.

Он без остановки прошел мимо двух охранников в костюмах. Очевидно, они узнали его, потому что даже не моргнули. Последняя надежда пошла прахом. Когда он вошел в палату, помощница Майкрофта не оторвала взгляда от телефона. Она просто поднялась со стула и вышла, оставив Шерлока наедине с братом.

Майкрофт прятался за газетой — наверное, читал о последнем перевороте, который сам и спровоцировал. Шерлок сел на самый дальний от кровати стул и стал ждать.

Тишину нарушал лишь шорох страниц. Шерлок занялся телефоном, проверил свой вебсайт — ничего интересного, — написал Лестрейду.

— Оставь беднягу в покое, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт на шестой странице. — Он делает что может.

— Тебя не касается, кому я пишу.

— Ты уже должен был понять, что меня касается абсолютно все.

Шерлок фыркнул, не заглотив наживки. Он отложил телефон и переключил все свое внимание на брата. Теперь, когда он посмотрел на него, то заметил небольшую дрожь в руках, державших газету, словно для Майкрофта это было слишком тяжело.

— Я ценю твой визит, Шерлок, но уверен, что доктор Уотсон оценит твою компанию больше.

Майкрофт определенно прогонял его. Интересно. Особенно учитывая, что газету он использовал как щит, и Шерлок до сих пор не видел его лица. Нет, теперь он не уйдет.

— Джон попросил меня уйти, чтобы отдохнуть. Сказал, это жутковато, когда на тебя смотрят. Я не понял, что он имел в виду.

Майкрофт издал смешок, но газету не отложил.

Очень интересно.

Шерлок никогда не мог похвастаться особым терпением, но теперь был твердо намерен настоять на своем. Терпение? Нет. Упрямство? В полной мере.

— Удивлен, что тебе требуется так много времени, чтобы закончить. Учитывая, что ты превосходишь меня в скорости чтения.

С покорным вздохом газета была отложена. Победа.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что не пропустил ничего важного, — высокомерно произнес Майкрофт, сложив руки на коленях.  
Шерлок уставился на него.

Вид Джона удивил его, а Майкрофта — потряс до самых основ. Брат выглядел... слабым. Даже в детстве, даже когда злился так, что отказывался говорить с ним, Шерлок мог рассчитывать на надежность и стойкость — порой даже излишние. Человек, лежащий перед ним, не мог быть Майкрофтом Холмсом.

Майкрофт, словно прочтя мысли Шерлока, вздернул подбородок, протестуя против того, о чем говорило его тело.

— Если ты в подходящем настроении, — сказал он, — то, может быть, потрудишься объяснить, зачем пытаешься спрятать под одеждой оружие?

Понимая намерения брата, Шерлок позволил ему сменить тему.

— Просто подготовился к любой неожиданности.

Майкрофт фыркнул.

— У тебя только одно было на уме. Слава богу, Скотланд-Ярду удалось расстроить твой план.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок, не сводя взгляда с брата. — Слава богу.

Майкрофт наклонил голову и отвернулся.

Будь перед ним кто-то другой, Шерлок решил бы, что он слегка покраснел. Но это смешно — должно быть, у него просто повышенная температура или что-то в этом роде.

— Что же, я бы с удовольствием посидел тут еще... помолчал, — протянул Шерлок, — но мне нужно обсудить с врачом Джона его лечение.

Майкрофт вздохнул с облегчением.

— Да, отличная идея. Утром после осмотра меня должны выписать долечиваться дома.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок. — Отлично.

— Отлично, да.

Шерлок ушел прежде, чем неловкость между ними достигла предела.

***

Джон немного сменил положение и поморщился, когда движение отозвалось болью в груди. Он вздохнул.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Шерлок, выглянув из-за ноутбука.  
Он вел себя так с тех самых пор, как Джона выписали из больницы — чрезмерно заботился. Сперва Джон находил это полезным, затем забавным, но теперь поведение Шерлока его раздражало и беспокоило.

— Нет, Шерлок, я в порядке. Еще не допил чай, который ты принес мне раньше, — Джон махнул рукой на четыре чашки, стоявшие на столе. Все они были почти полными, но Шерлок не дожидался, пока он допьет одну и приносил новую, горячую.

— Можешь, поешь? Есть суп. Суп полезен для восстановления сил.

— Ты... ты суп сварил?

Так, это уже было серьезно. Джон не очень хотел пробовать то, что Шерлок считал супом. Из чего, интересно, он его сварил? Джон, пожалуй, не был готов рискнуть и попробовать какой-нибудь из отваров Шерлока. По правде говоря, он немного нервничал и в отношении чая. Кто знает, что могло упасть в него, пока он заварился. Не говоря уж о том, как использовалась эта чашка прежде.

Выход был только один. Обсуждать случившееся было последним, чего они оба хотели, но...

— Шерлок, ты не мог бы подойти на минутку?

Он не успел договорить, как Шерлок с вопросительным выражением лица уже оказался рядом.

— Суп пока не готов. Может, еще чая? — выпалил Шерлок с рвением, которое обычно относилось разве что к новым делам с участием серийных убийц.

Джон почувствовал себя последней сволочью.

— Ты не мог бы присесть? А то шея болит, когда голову задираю.

Шерлок мгновенно сел.

Джон вздохнул. Повозился с одеялом.

— Я ценю то, что ты для меня делаешь, но думаю, нужен перерыв.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, — бесстрастно ответил Шерлок.

Он мгновенно замкнулся в себе — Джон давно такого не видел. Теперь в груди заболело совсем по другой причине.

— Нет. Ну, да, — огорченно проворчал Джон. — Я просто думаю, что тебе нужно хорошее дело. Может, у Лестрейда что-то есть.

Шерлок немного смягчился от этих слов, но все равно выглядел настороженным.

— А ты как?

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — заверил Джон. — Я вполне могу передвигаться по квартире. А в случае необходимости я сразу напишу.

Шерлок осмотрел его с головы до ног, словно оценивая. Через несколько секунд кивнул.

— Хорошо. Узнаю, нужна ли инспектору моя помощь.

— Спасибо, — Джон удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза.

— Но пока не ушел, принесу тебе чаю.

Джон вздохнул.

Шерлок принес не только чай. На подносе также было печенье и... пистолет.

— А это зачем?

— Подумал, так тебе будет спокойнее, — непринужденно ответил Шерлок.

Слишком непринужденно.

— Да?

— Сомневаюсь, что он тебе понадобится, учитывая, что Дуглас в тюрьме, но на всякий случай.

— Шерлок, мне не нужен пистолет. На меня никто не охотится.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, — выпалил Шерлок раздраженно.

В этом и проблема, так ведь?

— Шерлок, это не твоя вина.

— Разумеется, моя. Я ошибся. Позволил подстрелить Майкрофта. А потом оставил тебя одного, беззащитного, забрал пистолет.

Джон не собирался смеяться, правда. Но...

— Разве похоже было, что я оказался беззащитным? Потому что я уверен: вломившийся сюда человек сказал бы тебе обратное. Если бы еще мог говорить, конечно.

— Не...

— Нет, это ты не начинай. Я вполне могу о себе позаботиться. Если кто и совершил ошибку, то это я. Не рассказал тебе о том, что случилось. Я недооценил Дугласа, — Джон заговорил громче, и в груди сразу потяжелело.

Шерлок склонил голову набок. Моргнул.

— Ты прав. Это твоя ошибка. Стоило рассказать мне, тогда этого можно было бы избежать, — он поглядел на повязку Джона так, словно она лично обидела его. — Несоизмеримо труднее сделать правильные выводы, если есть скрытые факты. Пожалуйста, постарайся, чтобы это не повторилось.

Джон шокировано посмотрел на Шерлока.

— А взамен я обещаю, что в следующий раз дождусь тебя, — с легкой улыбкой добавил Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Договорились.

— И не буду забирать твой пистолет, — торжественно пообещал Шерлок.

— О господи, пожалуйста, не обещай этого!

— Что? Но...

— Ты крал его раз десять до этого. По большей части, это было важно, а три раза — спасло мне жизнь. Кроме того, даже не укради ты пистолет в этот раз, я не успел бы им воспользоваться. Все равно пришлось бы обойтись.

Шерлок задумался.

— Я принимаю твои условия.

— Слава богу, — улыбнулся Джон. — К тому же, я думаю, что ты окажешься в большей опасности, если я не разрешу тебе пользоваться своим имуществом. Это правило не касается моего ноутбука.

Шерлок фыркнул, встал и подошел к столу.

— Если бы думал, что ты всерьез, то согласился бы.

— Что?! Конечно я всерьез! Я не хочу, чтобы ты копался в моем ноутбуку или расходовал все молоко, или искал в моей комнате...

— Мы продолжим позже, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на телефон. — Я нужен Лестрейду.

Он подхватил пальто и выбежал в дверь.

Джон покачал головой. Устроившись поудобнее, подхватил одну из чашек с чаем и осторожно попробовал. Неплохо. Когда на столе завибрировал телефон, он вздрогнул.

«Не забудь написать, если будут проблемы. ШХ».

Джон улыбнулся. Да, хорошо, что кое-что в этом мире остается неизменным.


End file.
